fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Skitter Rebellion
The Skitter Rebellion is a faction of Skitters fighting against their Espheni overlords. History Season 2 Initially the Skitters resisted the Overlords on their own home planet, before being defeated and forced into service through Harnesses. Recently a group of Skitters have found a way to resist the effects of the Harness and have started fighting back against the Overlords. At some point they discovered the location of an Unidentified Overlord Cannon they sought out the 1st Continental Army for help, since they couldn't attack the weapon themselves since they would be detected due to their harnesses, also lacking the weaponry. After initially encountering hostility from the 1st Continental Army, Tom Mason was able to convince General Bressler to hear them out. The 2nd Mass agreed to carry out the assault, however, Bressler only saw a chance to kill Skitters he ordered Sergeant Clemons to take troops and kill the members of the Skitter Rebellion. Clemons attacked the rebels killing many Skitters, Ben Mason was able to escape and warn the 2nd Mass not knowing who did it. Tom Mason was furious, but Bressler, while not admitting to it, made it clear that nobody in Charleston would object to the killings, as most of humankind felt vengeful for the Skitters. Later the surviving rebel Skitters decided to help the 2nd Mass destroy the cannon; arriving just in time to rescue the captured leaders of 2nd Mass, they overwhelmed the Skitters loyal to the Overlords. Their leader, "Red Eye" attempted to engage the Overlord in combat and physically grappled with him, but was mortally wounded; Tom avenged him by bludgeoning the Overlord to death with an electrostick, and held Red Eye's hand as he died. With the help of the Skitter Rebellion the 2nd Mass was able to destroy the cannon. Season 3 Seven months later, the Skitter Rebellion continues, with a few skitters (Possibly high rank) painting their faces half yellow and half red, in honor of their fallen leader, Red Eye, whom many of them seemed to view with an almost god-like status. Another possible reason for the painting is to tell them apart from enemy skitters. Ben continues to be their translator and has formed a 'Special Ops Division' with the Skitters and other de-harnessed kids; they are shown leading an attack alongside humans and Volm at the start of the first episode of Season 3. A new Skitter has taken Red Eye's place leading the Rebellion, and has placed his skitters outside Charleston due to anti-skitter sentiment among the human resistance; Ben described him as more arrogant and aggressive than Red Eye, but wholly loyal to their cause. He informed Tom and Weaver that Karen Nadler has replaced her Overlord as the commander of eastern North America. While searching for Anne and Alexis, Ben Mason revealed the Rebels have spies in the Espheni ranks, and these spies may be able to successfully locate where Anne and Alexis are being held captive. When Hal is infected with the eye worms. Tom meets up with Paint Face on how to handle the situation, Paint Face gives Tom an Espheni device to seek out and destroy the worms. Later, when the Masons set out to find Anne & Lexi, Tom & Ben plan to meet up with the rebels to get updates on the mission, Ben comments on how Paint Face is much more aggressive in his leadership, also he and the other rebels worship Red Eye as a god. A wounded rebel arrives, telling them that the Espheni are closing in on the Masons, he dies soon after. When the Espheni defense grid is destroyed, the Volm troops land on Earth. According to Tom Mason, the Volm were particularly interested in the Skitter rebels for they had never encountered such a movement in centuries of fighting the Espheni. However, Ben informed Tom that the rebels didn't trust the Volm and that they had left the camp. Season 4 During the four months that the 2nd Mass was seperated, the Espheni went on a major offense in seeking out & destroying the Skitter Rebellion. The Espheni were extremely successful in this offensive as almost all Rebel skitters were either captured or killed. After Tom was brought onboard the Eye in the Sky, the Espheni, Scorch, revealed to Tom that the Black Hornets are captured Rebel Skitters that have been genetically re-engineered to be mindless drones in the service of the Espheni, ending the Skitter Rebellion. Season 5 After Tom Mason infected the Espheni Queen with the Dornia bioweapon, all of the Espheni and their creations were destroyed, including the Skitters and Black Hornets. This effectively mercy-killed the horribly mutated members of the Rebellion. Members *"Red Eye" (Original Commander/Deceased) *Paint Face - (Commander/Leader/Transformed into a Black Hornet/Deceased) *Ben Mason *Denny (Deceased) *Rick Thompson (Deceased) *Marshall (Deceased) *Skitters (Compass) (Presumed Members, Deceased) *Rebel Skitters (Love and Other Acts of Courage) (Deceased) *Skitter (The Price of Greatness) *Many skitters *Many de-harnessed children *Eye Worm (Reprogrammed) Category:Skitters Category:Militia Category:Skitter Rebellion Category:Espheni Category:Aliens Category:Organization Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3